Graybrook
“I wouldn’t want anything less for my kit!” - Graybrook to Brookstar about Snowpaw in The Dark Hope Graybrook is a scrawny, sleek silver tom, tinged gray, with pale, almost glassy, blue eyes. He is Palewillow's mate and the father of Snowdrift. His own lineage hasn't been touched upon yet. He is currently an elder of BrookClan. In The Books The Last Kit He is first seen ushering his pregnant mate Palewillow to the nursery when she starts to kit, looking frightened. He is later heard giving out a sorrowful yowl when his mate passes away from complications during the birth. Graybrook is seen the following morning sitting beside his fallen mate, his muzzle pressed deep into her fur. It is noted that he had stayed up all night to hold a silent vigil for her. He is later seen ducking into the nursery after Stormfront. When Brooklight enters the nursery, he sees him curled around a rather large newborn kit. At the mention that Snowkit doesn't have a mother, foster or otherwise, Graybrook tightens his hold on his daughter. Brooklight tries to reassure him that things would be alright. Graybrook is seen curled up with his daughter again, with Snowkit mewling loudly from hunger. Graybrook's voice sounds like he's already grieving for his kit, even though she's still alive. Ravenwing offers to become Snowkit's foster mother, so long as she could eat borage leaves to get her milk flowing. Graybrook is absolutely shocked, even crying a little at the idea that his daughter was going to be okay. He moves out of the nest, holding Snowkit in her scruff, before placing her at Ravenwing's belly so she could feed. Pure joy can be seen on Graybrook's face as his daughter hungrily suckles, with Graybrook admiring his daughter the whole while. When Ravenwing states that she needs to sleep with Snowkit, Brooklight states that Graybrook could do that part. It's noted that Graybrook is always fussing over Snowkit, always playing with and grooming her whenever he had the chance. He is later seen darting out of the nursery with Snowkit on his heels, the two playing catch-the-tail. The Dark Hope When Snowkit is about to be apprenticed, she can be seen nipping at Graybrook's heels as she runs towards the gathering cats. It is also mentioned that Graybrook is holding a tight grasp to his title as her father. When Snowkit cheers after the argument between Chestnutheart and Brooklight, Graybrook immediately shushes her, scolding her for cheering on that kind of behaviour, before lightening the mood by telling her the exciting thing was her apprentice naming ceremony. Graybrook is the one to tell Brookstar, frantically no less, that Splashnose has gone missing. He is seen holding Snowpaw close by his side with her tail. Brookstar tells Snowpaw she can help, but when she asks Graybrook for permission, Brookstar states that it's an order for her to help. When Brookstar tells Graybrook that he has to let Snowpaw's mentor start actually training her, Graybrook seems crestfallen. Brookstar notes that Snowpaw was beside Graybrook again when telling the apprentices to help with mending the dens. He notes that Graybrook is clinging very tightly to Snowpaw, and even looks unsure about letting her go with her mentor Bluejay. Graybrook starts yowling up a storm after Icecloud's death, seeming frantic and petrified, panicking and asking what was happening to StreamClan. He is among the cats that stay behind to help mend the dens, going on a patrol to gather bracken. He is accompanied by Kindlestrike, Snowpaw, and Rockpaw. Snowpaw is named Snowdrift, and Graybrook is seen looking overly-joyous. It's also mentioned that he had retired, becoming an elder of BrookClan alongside Gingerlight. The Sun Path Fawnheart mentions that Graybrook and Gingerlight have been taking good care of her while talking to Brookstar. Graybrook is seen aiding Gingerlight with carrying Fawnheart's body to be buried. It's also noted that he's as scrawny as a twig. When Coalstorm and Shadewhisker move into the elders' den, it's noted that Graybrook and Gingerlight could likely use the company. A Dangerous Omen While listed in allegiances, he makes no appearances. Forest of Silence Graybrook is seen with the elders carrying away bodies to be buried. He is seen aiding Shadewhisker in carrying the bodies. (More coming soon!) Family & Relations Mate: Palewillow Daughter: Snowdrift